tfs_and_stuff_v2fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:HOOBA DOOBA/@comment-31714397-20200206185349/@comment-31714397-20200206190015
Todd murmured something about going to check out the other animals, which Gretta took to mean she was about to gain a few new friends. Sitting alone in the darkened lunch bag was weird. Moments ago she had been a giant seductress of a crocodile, not she was smaller than a mouse. The thought made her very uncomfortable, but she knew Todd had shrank her so small to keep her out of view and safe. Todd. Gretta smiled to herself and looked down at her powerful body. Though only inches tall, her new muscles were wonderful and her athletic build powerful. Her large breasts were a curiosity, and she fondled the new things, liking their heft and sensitivity. She could easily reach her own nipples with her long snout, and carefully lapped at her own teat, startled by how very sensitive it was. Predictably, this excited her, and she found a claw wandering down her tight abs and down her firm groin. Her vaginal lips were puffy again, and she laid back in the softness of the padded lunch bag and began to masturbate once more. This time, the little crocodilian went slow, probing her loins with a delicate claw tip, teasing her clit, fingering her hole. She liked a lot more than she had expected with her new organs, and soon enough she was dripping. She imagined her tiny body wrapped around Todd's enormous member, much to her surprise, and blushed deeply on her snout as she found herself pleasured at the idea of being dommed and played with by her now giant human. "Hey!" A whisper took her by surprise, and she looked up in sudden embarrassment to find Todd looking down through the bag's flap at her. "Having fun without me?" "Uh..." Gretta gulped, embarrassed. "No, no. Don't worry about it. I just didn't feel you moving at all, so I wanted to make sure you weren't dead." "Oh, gee! Thanks!" Gretta spat, as the flap closed above her again. This time, when she resumed masturbating, she imagined herself twenty feet tall and torturing Todd under her foot. That made her happy. * * * Todd chuckled as he walked through the zoo, knowing his teensy croc girl was busy with herself inside an innocent looking lunch bag. Nobody seemed to care that he was wearing coveralls with the zoo's logo on the back, at least, until a stressed out male manager in his forties came storming up. "Hey!" The manager said with a sharp tone. "Kid! Are you on the clock right now?" "Uh, not yet." Todd blinked, quickly checking his watch and seeing it was nearly 1:00. "Well go sign in, I'll pay you early, ok? The grounds are a mess. Garbage everywhere. And the zebras smell like shit again." "Yes, sir!" Todd nodded, and knew he had his next destination. He waited until all was clear, and then lifted the flap to talk to Gretta again. "Hey, we're going to Africa!" Todd said excitedly. Gretta looked up with a smile, clearly satisfied, and leaned back in her own afterglow, licking a claw tip. "Yeah, I heard." She said. "Just promise me you're not gonna fuck everything on four legs. I'll get jealous." "Aw, babe, you're the only reptile for me." Todd grinned. "Off we go!"